disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
A Boy and His DC-700XE
"A Boy and His DC-700XE" is the first segment of the sixty-ninth episode of Star vs. the Forces of Evil. It premiered on April 21, 2019 alongside "The Monster and the Queen", and is the first segment of the thirteenth episode in the fourth season. Synopsis Marco and Tom go on a dragon-cycling adventure. Plot The Kill Devil Pass Riders Club (which consists of Marco, Hekapoo, Kelly, Talon and Quirky Guy) meet up to celebrate their annual ride. As they comment on them being the perfect team, Marco reveals that he invited Tom to join them, something that bothers the other members. Their fears are confirmed when Tom arrives with a newly bought dragon cycle named Hampton and proves himself to be incompetent at riding it to the point that he failed to remove the face cover and did not realize that the dragons were alive. They plan to ride Devil Pass to prove themselves the best rider, with the exception of Quirky Guy who wants to prove to be the worst and get the Devil's mark. The Club takes off to Devil Pass, but Tom has trouble getting Hampton off the ground. Taking pity, Marco decides to stay behind and help him while the others ride on ahead. Marco explains to Tom that he needs to learn to take better care of Hampton ("Dragons are living creatures, not some expensive product you buy from a catalog.") He teaches him how to brush and care for Hampton until they eventually are able to ride him off the ground. Tom apologizes for keeping him from his "lady friend", referring to Kelly, but Marco says it is okay because he "amicably" decided to end being break up buddies with her, something that she is actually still reeling from. Everyone gets together to jump Devil Pass which is a quarry with a ramp and littered with holes where giant ringed fists come out and punch riders. Hekapoo, Kelly and Talon make it across, though the latter crashes on impact, and Quirky Guy gets his mark from the fists: a giant imprint of a devil. Marco tells Tom that he does not have to jump if he does not want to. Tom admits that he does not feel cool even though everyone thinks he is and Marco explains that he just do what he thinks is cool. Marco jumps across and instead, Tom decides to let Hampton be free. He flies across, but gets punched at the last minute. The Club nevertheless accept him, but he states he does not want to come back next year. Cast * Adam McArthur as Marco Diaz * Rider Strong as Tom Lucitor * Zosia Mamet as Hekapoo * Dana Davis as Kelly * Fred Tatasciore as Talon Raventalon * Mark Gagliardi as Quirky Guy Trivia * This is the last episode in the series to not have Star Butterfly make an appearance. ** This is also the first episode in the series where Marco and Tom appear without Star. * Marco and Kelly are no longer breakup buddies. International premieres *July 5, 2019 (Southeast Asia) Gallery A Boy and His DC-700XE 1.png A Boy and His DC-700XE 2.png A Boy and His DC-700XE 3.png External links *A Boy and His DC-700XE at the Star vs. the Forces of Evil Wiki Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil episodes